


Intensity

by bdr28



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Felching, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdr28/pseuds/bdr28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Tommy help fulfill Adam's fantasy of being blindfolded and fucked by both of them at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written to fill the prompt (at [glam_kink](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=9624#t9624)): double penetration fic. I don't care whether it's Kris or Tommy getting fucked (or hell, even Adam)
> 
> This work was originally hosted on Livejournal, but has been cleaned up and reposted here.

They’d been working him open for what felt like hours, laying him out on the bed as they took turns tonguing and fingering and slowly stretching him open. He thought it was probably going to hurt, but fuck he wanted it so bad, wanted that stretch as they both rocked inside him, tight hot friction and sweat.

He moaned and thrust against the penetrating fingers as they played over his prostate briefly, sending a quick dash of ecstasy up through his spine. He tried to guess without being able to see who was the one working him over now. They kept switching every few minutes and he would groan at the loss of touch before another pair of nimble hands began to tease him. Kris, he thought, he knew the feel of Kris’ hands. Both his and Tommy’s were calloused from the instruments they played, but Kris’s hands were more relaxed, while Tommy’s always had a certain tension in them that he could just feel against his skin.

*****

Kris was achingly hard, wanting so badly to just fuck into Adam and get it over with as Adam lay pliant on the bed, being worked open by four of Kris’s fingers. He watched as Tommy bent over Adam, drawing his tongue teasingly down Adam’s spine as Adam jumped and then arched into the sensation.

The black silk that covered his eyes only heightened the intensity as Kris and Tommy continued to torture his body with their touch, never quite enough to get what he wanted.

*****  
Tommy watched as Kris slowly twisted his fingers as he removed them, making Adam’s lightly freckled thighs quiver. He held out his hand to Tommy for more lube, and Tommy pumped more onto Kris’s fingers as well as two of his own. He watched as Kris, seemingly with all the patience in the world, began to work Adam open some more.

Tommy nipped lightly at Adam’s ass cheek, causing him to jerk and shudder. As he watched Kris’s fingers disappearing inside, he reached up to slide one of his own inside as well, a high whimpering groan from Adam filling the room in response.

*****  
Adam felt like he’d do anything at this point, anything they asked if only they’d let him come. His aching, dripping cock was trapped under him and he found himself rubbing off against the slick sheets, trying to find release as his lovers teased his ass and body. He felt a smack from Tommy and groaned in frustration at the silent order. No getting off yet, not until they were both inside him.

They had Adam shift over so that Kris could lie down on the bed. He felt both pairs of hands on his hips, guiding him to straddle Kris’s waist. Kris drew him down to capture his mouth, sliding his tongue in to dance against Adam’s as Adam’s cock leaked against Kris’s stomach. He felt Kris’s hands reach to spread him open and felt one of Tommy’s hands on his hip, guiding him down as Tommy positioned Kris’ cock to his opening. He groaned as Kris opened him up, rocking his hips and fucking himself down onto it.

*****

When Kris was all the way in, Tommy bent down and lapped at the area where Adam was stretched around Kris’s dick. He reached for the lube as Adam began to rock his hips, impatient and wanting to come. He slicked his fingers and dribbled some down the crack of Adam’s ass, the cool sensation against Adam’s overheated skin yet another sensation working toward driving him mad. Tommy teased his fingers around, brushing Kris’s cock and Adam’s stretched skin. He slowly began to work his fingers in, first just one, slowly in and out, and then eventually two, and more.

*****

Kris knew he needed to wait, needed to not go off before Tommy worked his cock in alongside his, but fuck, Adam’s ass was stretched tight around him and he could feel Tommy’s fingers sliding in, pressed against him. He could feel Adam’s dick pressed hard against his belly, rubbing along his skin at Adam’s every movement and he couldn’t help but thrust up into Adam, gazing up into Adam’s face, his eyes covered, mouth slack as he panted for breath.

*****  
Tommy slid his fingers from Adam, hearing the other two let out a breathless moan seemingly as one. He positioned the head of his cock against Adam’s entrance, beginning to work just the very tip into Adam alongside Kris. Adam was gasping and shuddering, trying to force himself to relax as he was filled by both men at once. He couldn’t move, frozen in place at the burn and stretch of two cocks stuffing his ass.

Tommy had only the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle and already he wanted to come. Fuck, he’d never felt Adam so tight before, and no wonder. He took what felt like forever to work his cock into him, half an inch at a time before stopping. Moans and gasps filled the room from all three of them as Kris and Tommy slowly claimed Adam together.

When Tommy was halfway in, he felt Kris’ hips lift involuntarily, his cock sliding alongside Tommy’s and both of them entering Adam just a bit further. They heard Adam’s pitiful whimper and Kris saw him biting his lip as hard as he could to keep from crying out. The intensity of their act was overwhelming.

Adam wasn’t sure whether minutes or hours or days had gone by. His entire body felt overstimulated and he wanted to come. The pain had subsided but everything still felt so intense as Tommy and Kris slowly began to fuck into him.

Tommy and Kris slid in and out, short thrusts picking up speed. Their cocks pressed together along their entire length as Adam’s ass squeezed them, and neither was going to last long. They heard Kris gasp, “oh, god..” as he and Tommy moved together. When he hit against Adam’s prostate, Adam cried out, tightening around them as he came all over Kris’ belly, his dick spilling and jerking as he rocked forward, shuddering and uneven. Kris groaned loud as his cock twitched in Adam’s ass, shooting inside him and pulsing against Tommy.

Tommy couldn’t last much longer. The overwhelming stimulation of Adam’s muscles milking their cocks and Kris’s come slicking the way even more as he buried his cock inside of Adam caused him to lose it and he came hard. It was all he could do not to collapse against Adam and Kris as his mind went blank.

*****  
Adam must have passed out shortly after he came because he woke suddenly to the feeling of Tommy trying to slide out of him as gently as possible. He was collapsed against Kris, sweaty head on Kris’s chest, and he realized he could see again. One of them must have removed the blindfold.

He could feel his come sticky between their stomachs but couldn’t bring himself to care, gasping at the soreness as Kris slid free of him as well. He felt both Tommy and Kris guiding him to lie down and felt himself sinking into sleep again.

He was pulled back from the brink as he felt a tongue gently probing at him, and his body would have been tempted to go hard again if he weren’t so sexually exhausted. He felt Tommy’s tongue sweeping over him, cleaning the come that dribbled from him, and gasped as he felt Tommy’s tongue penetrate him.

He was about to push him away, the sensation becoming uncomfortable, but before he could Tommy was gone. He turned his head at a light tap from one of them and watched as Kris kissed Tommy, tongues sliding as they shared their own come between them.

Adam slipped into unconsciousness, a slight smile touching his lips as he felt the two men he loved join him to lie on either side of him, their hands clasped together against Adam’s hip.

They’d given him exactly the fantasy he’d described.


End file.
